btncfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods 3
Mar, The Laughing Goddess '''Symbol: '''A pair of golden bells on a light blue backdrop Other Names: The Cheerful One, The Grand Dancer, Goddess of the Udun, The Smiling Lady Religion: Marism The Laughing Goddess is one of the more popular Ulvatar in the Pantheon. She is considered the patron of travelers, musicians, poets, and pranking. Her part of the Eternal Symphony was joyous and upbeat, and from it The One fashioned the Udun. Mar loved her children so much that she blessed them further, removing from them the ability to feel fear. Marites view their religious tenets through rose colored glasses. Unlike the somber rites of the Onanists and the veritable indifference of the Lorites, the Zealots of Mar see it as their responsibility to remind people that the good things in life far outweigh the bad. They focus their attentions mostly on the needy, freely giving everything they have to ensure that the homeless or otherwise disenfranchised are kept warm, fed, and given medical attention. Marites also love to prank. These pranks are never dangerous or anything that could cause harm: a bottle of wine might be replaced with a bottle of vinegar, a fake treasure map that leads to a minor treasure of tin pieces may be slipped into the belongings of a companion, things of that nature. The whole point is not to make the target feel foolish, but to make him laugh. Despite their often frivolous seeming, Marites are staunch defenders of good, especially where the disenfranchised are concerned. A poor citizen found being abused by law enforcement officials or denied the rights and benefits promised him by law may suddenly find themselves championed by a Marite fiercely defending him in court and demanding justice. Marites are almost always Udun, the religion has very few disciples from other races. Well-Known Ulari There are Ulari among the ranks of Heaven that, while never worshiped, are often highly respected. '''Mestion '''is the commander of the legion of Heaven. The top Ulari working under Dari Alur, Mestion is in charge of protecting the People from the machinations of the Fallen Ulari and is ever watchful for any signs of Setuek's return to earth. '''Azazel '''is the guardian of the dead and the Ulari whom helps guides souls to their proper afterlife. The top lieutenant for K'Tith, Azazel judges the dead and moves them on to paradise...or punishment. To Azazel, all undead are an abhorrent mockery of the Grand Design, and he is often called upon by heroes going into battle against undead for protection and victory. Well-Know Olori Like the Ulari, there are several well-known Olori in religious mythology that are often called upon for protection. '''Trafalgar '''keeps the rhythms and cycles of the rainforest named after him flowing smoothly. He ensures the seasons come in their proper time, food and crops grow, and even that the animals of the rainforest are fed and cared for. The Udun insist that Trafalgar has 'gone native', living in physical form deep within the rainforest. Others are skeptical. '''Eos '''ensures that the sun rises in the East at it's proper time. Many believe (and fear) that if Eos was ever captured or slain, the sun wouldn't rise and the world would be in an eternal night. '''Valjean '''guards the gate to the Timeless Void. He ensures nobody can enter without the will of The One, and also ensures that A'ibys can never escape or be set free. He also has been given authority by The One to muddle the brains of those whom come looking for him with confusion and distraction so that he can't be found. '''Ralaphar '''is the Olori in charge of maintaining a vigil over the world, watching for signs that Setuek is once again taking shape. In the event this should happen, it is Ralaphar's responsibility to alert the Ulvatar and the leaders of the nations. '''Oriana '''guides the moon safely on its course and ensures its phases at the proper time. She is especially respected by the Daridun. Please follow the link for information on the Fallen Ulvatar and their loyal, terrifying Ulari.